


WiFi

by CrimsonScreech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding!, Family Feels, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shameless ASOIAF content, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonScreech/pseuds/CrimsonScreech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slowly slides his window open, brass knuckle ready in hand for the prowler on his roof. Or what he hopes is a prowler because lets be real, there's a lot worse things creeping in the night than a grown ass man set out to rob him and human he can handle.</p><p>Instead, he finds Derek, dressed warmly for a werewolf in his jacket, a white Henley, dark wash jeans and boots, a laptop laid across his lap.</p><p>Derek doesn't even look ashamed when Stiles openly gapes at him.</p><p>"What the fuck, Derek?" Stiles shouts, his voice clear in the night time breeze, "Are you stealing my WiFi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	WiFi

Stiles slowly slides his window open, brass knuckle ready in hand for the prowler on his roof. Or what he hopes is a prowler because lets be real, there's a lot worse things creeping in the night than a grown ass man set out to rob him and human he can handle.

Instead, he finds Derek, dressed warmly for a werewolf in his jacket, a white Henley, dark wash jeans and boots, a laptop laid across his lap.

Derek doesn't even look ashamed when Stiles openly gapes at him.

"What the fuck, Derek?" Stiles shouts, his voice clear in the night time breeze, "Are you stealing my WiFi?"

"I'm borrowing it and keep your voice down before you wake someone up. The entire state can hear you." Derek says, hands crossed over his chest.

"Then get inside, you freak." Stiles gestured a 'come hither' with his hand. Derek rolled his eyes to the sky and closed his laptop, carefully edging his way to the window. He climbs in to find Stiles just inside with arms crossed, "By the way, you cant borrow WiFi. How the hell did you get the password?"

"Cora asked Isaac who got it from Scott." Derek shrugs.

Stiles groaned. Isaac wasn't even dating Cora and he was already whipped, "So why didn't you go to the library?"

"It closed."

"There's a McDonalds. Several. Like hundreds."

For any werewolf sitting in a parking lot of a McDonalds is more torturous than pleasant, drowning in the smell of grease and rot. Simply put, Stiles roof is the better option than getting his nostrils assaulted by the toxic fumes of America's guilty pleasure.

Derek glares and sits in Stiles computer chair, opening his laptop, "I only need ten more minutes."

"For what? World domination?" Stiles circles around to stand behind Derek, glancing at the screen. S1EP6 of Game of Thrones is playing on the screen, well the last few minutes of it anyways.

"You're a GOT nerd?" Stiles squawks, genuinely surprised.

"I do enjoy television. I'm a werewolf, not a robot."

"You are just so precious." Stiles laughs, running his hand through Derek's wild hair and retreats before Derek can catch his hand, "What are you streaming from?"

"Netflix." Derek grumbles, fixing his hair while trying to keep watching. This was exactly why he didn't come in. All he wanted was to watch his show in piece, just forty minutes to himself.

"You can just borrow it, ya know?"

"From? Does Scott have it?"

"No dumbass, me. Scott doesn't like Game of Thrones, incest makes him uncomfortable." Stiles glances over his movie collection and pulls out the black case from season one, Ned Stark with Ice in hand sitting on the Iron thrown the cover. He hands it to Derek, who takes the box set like he isn't sure if Stiles is being serious nor if what he's holding actually exists.

"Are you serious?" Derek glances up at Stiles, still standing by his DVD collection, trying not to seem overly emotional about it.

Stiles grins and shrugs, "It's not like I'm giving you my firstborn or anything man, its a box set. Just try not to scratch the disks."

It is just a box set but its the gesture that leaves Derek somewhat dumbstruck, "Why?"

"Why what? It'll keeps you off my roof at two in the morning if that's what you're wondering. Just give it back when you're finished." Stiles gives him a solid pat on the shoulder, fingers gripping his jacket for only a moment before pulling away as he heads towards his messy bed, "Now shoo, I have some sleeping to catch up on."

Derek clicks out of the Netflix page, putting his Mac on hibernate and considers denying himself the box set. He doesn't feel like he should have it, its a luxury more so than watching it online. Something about having to struggle to get a signal just seems right about the situation. Derek tucks his laptop under his arm and looks at the Game of Thrones. He really wants to watch it.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to indulge?

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, just get your furry ass out of my bedroom before you shred everywhere." Stiles waves over his shoulder as he climbs into bed.

X

"Finished already?" Stiles asks the next night when Derek decides to use the front door.

"Yeah." Derek confirms, feeling a bit guilty. Once he started he couldn't stop, not when he needed to see the ending.

"What'd you think?"

"Down with the Lannisters." 

It passed his lips so easily he was startled by his own voice. Stiles laughed and waved him in, "Come on, I've been dying for someone to talk to about the show. Lydia refuses to watch the show since apparently that would insult the conceptual beauty of the books."

The talk about everything from the Jon Snow to theories about the Valyrian steel knife. Stiles hands over his own worn out copy of Game of Thrones, he's read over a dozen times, its pages bend and creases worn into the spine. It stinks of Stiles and vanilla. Derek's fingers thrum with excitement over the idea of actually reading it from cover to cover.

They talk about the romance of ASOIAF, Catelyn and Ned, Khal Drogo and Daenerys, even Jamie and Cersei. It's hard to talk about love. Joffery and Sansa leave a sour taste in his mouth as Stiles bitches about Sansa trusting Joffery and even his mother after what happened with Lady. Derek lets the topic die and eagerly changes the subject when the opportunity arises. They bounce from the living room to helping wash clothes in the laundry room, Derek following along listening or talking. 

He lingers in the kitchen when it comes time for dinner. Stiles never asks him to go or hints that he's tired of talking, if anything, he opens up more, smiling and joking with any venom while Derek giving his two cents about each character that comes up from Arya to Theon. He doesn't enjoy Theon very much, though he has a soft spot for Sansa, after all it's easy to forget she's a teenager than a young woman. He isn't sure how a Sunday afternoon of talking over coke sodas and chips, The Daily Show playing in the background, turns into a night of spaghetti at the dinner table and helping Stiles with his trigonometry homework after the finish the task of washing and drying plates.

He falls asleep on the hard floor, shoes on and a jacket in place with his back against Stiles' bed, chin to his chest, waiting for him to finish the last problem until the front door slams shut downstairs.

He startles at the sight of Stiles hanging precariously off the side of his bed, mouth open and drooling, nearly falling off. Derek does his best to move Stiles back onto the bed, trying not to wake the seventeen year old, moving his math book aside to the nightstand and sets his alarm.

He climbs out the window, Game of Thrones in hand and guilt in place as the Sheriff comes to check on his son.

X

His fist rap, rap raps, on the front door, Stiles's blue jeep his only company.

'Just hand Stiles the book back and go' Derek says for the millionth time in his head, standing in front of the Stilinski residence front door three days later. He'd fought between reading through the book and giving himself time, letting whatever bonding he and Stiles had done die. Unfortunately, 900 pages weren't enough to survive his inner debate. He devoured the book, loving every description of knights and high lord's outfit to the dialog that hadn't been included in the show.

Ten episodes had not been enough to truly capture how amazing George R.R. Martin's writing nor his characters.

Derek felt the strongest compulsion to just word-vomit his feelings all over Stiles front porch, to talk and talk and talk until the excess energy had drained from his veins and he could relax.

Stiles opens the front door, his expression brightening when he sees the book in Derek's hand.

"So what'd you think?"

It gets worse. Derek didnt think there was a worse to spending half a day with Stiles but it does because Stiles gives him the next book and texts him. It's not enough that Derek utterly fails to just give the boy the book and walk the fuck away, he stays. They make hamburger helper and watch the Avengers together because Stiles thought he would like it and why the hell not? He's already going back on his word why not throw all caution to the wind and take home the entire Nolan Batman trilogy while he's at it?

He does. He sits in his loft after a good work out with Cora and makes an evening out of it.

"Somebody's chipper." Cora comments dryly as she types away on her phone.

It's probably Isaac. It's always Isaac and Derek feels a little bitter about that. Boyd doesn't connect with Cora the way he did with Erica and it leaves a void in Derek's chest. Would Cora and Erica have liked each other? Did they like each other when they shared the bank vault together?

"I've always liked Batman." Derek says, stealing a Rollo from the tinfoil wrapper. It gives easy under his fingers and the caramel is sweet on his tongue.

Cora looks up from her phone and stares at him. Through him, her beautiful almond eyes unamused. He missed her growing up and becoming a lady. She was older than Daenerys and Sansa but shared their pride, "I'm not eleven anymore big brother. I can smell him all over you and the things you bring home with you."

"We're two guys hanging out."

"You smell different."

"Like?"

"Like less like mildew and more like that boy, Scott, you smell happy like him when you bring things home."

Derek and Cora stare at each other, Cora's eyes hard but hurt, and Derek confused and a little angry. She's accusing him of something and it isn't fair, "I want to share things with you too."

Cora swallows hard and closes her phone tucking it away into her pocket, "I want that too."

But neither of them wants to share things with other people, neither of them wants something second-hand.

Cora, with a glare, scoots into Derek's space, taking advantage of his arm thrown over the back of the couch to lean against his side, her head resting against his left side and pulls the laptop between them. It's the closest they've been since she's arrive and his heart jackrabbits in his chest.

It's been so long since he's had the company of a sister at his side. He nuzzles the side of her head, smearing his scent into her hair as she growls and playfully nips the skin next to his armpit.

Snuggled together the siblings stay quiet through the movie, allowing tears to form and fall, the sound of sniffling noises drowned out by the trilogy.

X

Stiles doesnt expect to meet Cora so soon.

He definately doesnt expect her to greet him by stomping on the back of his calve while they're running miles along the track.

With a desperate cry, Stiles collides with the ground, Lydia continuing on, headphones still going. Stiles wheezes and watches her run in her perfect shorts and flowing strawberry blonde locks.

Its almost worth being assaulted to watch her run.

Stiles groans and turns onto his back, pushing himself up but not entirely.

Cora, a new face to Stiles, crosses her arms and glowers at him, dressed in a red BHHS hoodie from ten years ago and black fitted yoga pants. Stiles would know that condescending look on any Hale.

"Seriously? This is how you want to make your first impression?" Stiles practically whines, pushing himself up from the ground.

Isaac, nearly 200 meters away with Scott at his side, breaks out into a full run, at Cora's side in seconds.

"Hi Cora. Lovely day isn't it?."

"Lahey." Cora doesn't break her stare nor her stance, "What are your intentions with my brother?"

"My intentions- what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, I know you two have been hanging out. I'm not going to take pity on you just because you're a human if you waste my time."

"Jesus you're like the Anti-Allison. Me and Derek are guy, we hang out occasionally." Stiles mutters, getting to his feet and brushes himself off as Scott catches up.

"You hurt him in any way and you'll find yourself in the bear exhibit at the California Zoo covered in spam." Scott paled as Cora turned her heel and receded back into the woods.

Isaac fawned, "Isn't she cute?"

X

Derek wouldn't call Stiles a friend. They've been hanging out for the better part of a month and are closer. He's much more of an ally, someone who's good to have on his side during a pinch. He has his own friends, back in New York, though it's been a while since he's talked to anyone of them.

He isn't looking for Stiles when he sees him.

He's actually doing his own shopping, buying his own collection of the fantasy books as well as The Hunger Games since Isaac and Erica liked it so well last year when he spots Stiles beside Cora walking down main street.

Stiles carries two large bags, Cora only her jacket. Stiles says something to which Cora smirks and says something in return. Stiles throws his head back, laughing and Cora's jaw goes hard as she looks away from him, presumably blushing.

Something vile twists inside Derek's stomach as the two walk past the book store windows not even realizing he's right there, just ten feet from them, staring right at them.

He buys his books and goes on a nice, long drive to Portland Oregon.

X

The idea of his sister and Stiles together bothers him more than it should. Besides what is Stiles to him? Cora would never date him because Cora isn't the dating type. She's focused on herself, becoming a stronger person and getting her diploma online, too busy for boys her own age.

Derek tries to stay busy to keep himself out of the loft, going to movies and gyms by himself.

Cora's skin stinks of Stiles.

Derek isn't sure if he feels jealous or furious that they're hanging out behind his back. He's spent a year getting to know Stiles and they aren't friends.

Most days, Derek cant stand his own personal pity party so he works out. He does anything and everything to keep his mind off the stupid situation until one day, coming home with a bag full of sweat stained clothes, he cant avoid them anymore.

He hears Cora smacking Stiles and shushing him and something in Derek just snaps. He throws his gym bag aside and storm into the kitchen, ready to give the two what for when Cora comes bounding out, pushing at his chest.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet! Leave for another twenty minutes, Derek." Cora shoves with all her might but Derek holds his ground.

"Why?" Derek knocks her hands away from his chest as Stiles pokes his head around the corner, practically drowning in his own nervous scent.

"Because it's not a surprise if your friends are running late, dumbass."

"Late for what?"

"Your birthday." Stiles says as if Derek was stupid and hard of hearing.

"My..." Holy shit.

"Right Scott's mom needed a lift to get to work so Isaac and him are running late and Boyd is getting the stupid candles since someone broke them."

"You threw the box at my head!" Stiles argued.

"You ducked!" Cora snarled, voice hardened with the underlying wolf growl, "I wouldn't have thrown it in the first place if you weren't so useless."

"That's what you two have been doing?" Derek asked, feeling the anger drain from him.

"You think I'd willing spend time with your annoying boyfriend if I wasn't planning the best birthday ever for my favorite big brother?" Cora sneers, "Come on. I'll go on the walk with you, I could use some air."

Cora links arms with him, pulling him towards the door. Derek goes with. He and Cora never talk much, they never did before because she was so young and he was popular back in high school. 

"Thank you." Derek tells her as they grab an Icee from the convenience store, "I honestly forgot it was my birthday."

"I figured with you being busy and all you might." Cora says, stirring her Coke Cola around, "At least act like you like the gifts. Scott broke the fifty dollars maximum rule and got you something big."

"You don't like him?"

"He's your loser friend." Cora shrugs.

X

Apparently Scott decided Derek needed a toy helicopter the length of his arm. Cora seethes openly between the young Alpha and the toy. Derek likes her gift, a charming looking watch a lot too but his words don't seem to please her. Teenagers...

"The best for last!" Stiles shouts, jumping over the back of the couch with something in his hands.

Boyd and Isaac pulled together their funds to buy him a basic Ipod, one of the older models that still worked nicely.

Stiles shoves the thing into his hands, wedging himself in the small space Derek has between the arm of the couch and himself.

"If anything explodes, you'll be washing my car for a month."

"It's not going to explode." Stiles rolls his eyes, "Just open it, sourpuss."

Derek does, somewhat carefully. It's a photo album, new leather and nice. He hesitates to open it, glancing at Cora. She nods, somewhat solemnly and turns away.

Page after page is filled with newspaper clipping and photographs that have clearly been retouched and reprinted. Pictures from Laura's years on the debate and track team and his father's patronage of Beacon Hills, pictures of his mother from her book signings. Forty years of Hale history filling a photo album fat. There's even some pictures of Erica and Boyd and Isaac inside.

"I know you guys lost nearly everything in the fire, Cora helped me find most of it, but I thought you would want something to remember them all by." Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek, leaning against him, smiling.

Derek stares at Stiles, something burning in his throat and eyes and his heart. His mouth wont close and Stiles must get it because he's pulling him into his neck for a awkward hug.

Derek wraps his arms around him, fingers harsh as they press into Stiles' back, never wanting to let go.


End file.
